1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet metal working device with a carrier that is moved mechanically by a drive means connected to a lever, and which is supported in two side panels having a C-shaped form, which side panels are connected to each other by means of at least one crossbar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sheet metal working devices or machines of the above described construction are known as presses, especially folding presses, shears and stamping tools. Such machines are commonly found in sheet metal working plants. For small workshops, and especially for do-it-yourselfers, such machines are prohibitively expensive.